The International Meta-analysis of HIV Host Genetics assembled and analyzed data from 3,568 HIV-infected subjects from 11 cohorts who had been genotyped for the SDF-1 3'A polymorphism. A manuscript was submitted for publication describing the results. In contrast to our findings for the CCR5-delta 32 and CCR2-64I polymorphisms, we found no significantly decreased risk of AIDS, death, or death after AIDS among SDF-1 3'A homozygotes. A manuscript was submitted for publication characterizing trends in the level of HIV virus in serum or plasma (viral load) among HIV-infected children in the Multicenter Hemophilia Cohort Study. The mean HIV viral load two years post-seroconversion was lower than reported for vertically infected children but higher than reported for adults, suggesting that age-related factors influence viral replication. The viral load increased over time in many HIV-infected children, but the rate of change varied substantially between individuals. We developed statistical methods to estimate the "characteristic range" of the viral load values and slopes in this population. We are analyzing data from the AIDS-Cancer Match Registry Study to assess the risk of cancer after AIDS among persons with and without Kaposi's Sarcoma, a marker for infection with Human Herpes Virus Type 8 (HHV-8). The database included follow-up of 189,000 persons with AIDS (27,000 with KS) and 3,984 cancers. Preliminary results suggest an association between KS and certain types of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma (NHL). The study is assessing KS-associated cancer risks for 34 other cancer cites.